Sakura Promise
by AbracaForte
Summary: "Rin, kita berjanji ya!"/"Janji apa?"/"Janji bila sudah besar nanti kita akan menikah dan hidup bersama!"/"Ya, aku berjanji!"/Rin X Len, Gumi X Gakupo/My first fic in this fandom :3/UPDATE LOOOH! XDD
1. That Girl, Arrived

HALO SEMUAAAAAAAAH! APA KABAAAAAAR? KUMAHA DAMANG?

Yeyeyeyeyeyeyeeeey~ *nyanyi ala lagu 'The Lazy Song'-nya Bruno Mars* Akhirnya Fo buka lapak di fandom Vocaloid! Mohon batuannya ya... :D *gelar tikar* Aih... mimpi yang jadi kenyataan! Akhirnya bisa bergabung dengan teman-teman di sini! Hohoho... enjoy fic saya ya... jangan lupa review!

**Diclaimer**: Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha Corp. Bener ndak sih? Kalo nggak silahkan lempar saya pake batako! *siap-siap pake helm panci*

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating**: T

**Title**: Sakura Promise—Janji Pohon Sakura

**Summary**: "Rin, kita berjanji ya!"/"Janji apa?"/"Janji bila sudah besar nanti kita akan menikah dan hidup bersama!"/"Ya, aku berjanji!"

_._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Len... hei, Len!"<em>

"_Ada apa, Rin?"_

"_Kalau besar nanti, Len mau jadi apa?"_

"_Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter!"_

"_Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi istri dari dari dokter Len!"_

"_Rin, kita berjanji ya!"_

"_Janji apa?"_

"_Janji bila sudah besar nanti kita akan menikah dan hidup bersama!"_

"_Ya, aku berjanji!"_

"Len, hoi Len!"

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Kagamine Len—atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Len itu membuka matanya dengan perasaan sedikit kesal. Padahal baru saja ia bisa tidur setelah begadang semalaman karena bermain game online. Iris biru-nya menelaah ke seisi ruangan dengan mata yang sedikit mengantuk, dan dilihatnya sesosok gadis berambut hijau pendek dengan ekspresi wajah yang jahil.

"_Ne..._ ternyata kau, Gumi," ucap Len sambil mengusap-usap matanya. "Ada apa sih? Kamu tahu kan aku sedang sibuk?"

"Ya! Sibuk tertidur dan memimpikan 'gadis itu' lagi kan?" seru Gumi sewot sambil menoyor-noyor kepala Len dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Hei! Hentikan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'gadis itu'!" Len menepis tangan Gumi dengan kesal. "Dia juga memiliki nama! Selain itu jangan pernah membicaran tentang hal itu di dalam kelas!"

Gumi memalingkan pandangannya dari Len dan memandangi seisi ruangan itu—kelas 2-1. Kelas itu memang cukup ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang asyik mengobrol, yah... bisa saja ia berbicara terlalu keras dan salah satu dari mereka bisa mendengar percakapan antara ia dengan Len. Gumi menghela napasnya perlahan... ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun. Sebagai sahabat Len, tentu saja Gumi harus menepatinya.

Iris hijaunya kini memandang Len yang sedang melirik ke arah jendela, memperhatikan pemandangan yang berada di bawah sana.

"GUMIIIII!"

Gadis berkacamata itu tersentak begitu terdengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dengan setengah hati ia menoleh ke arah pemilik suara. Ia hanya mendengus ketika yang memanggilnya adalah seorang pemuda berambut keunguan yang bernama Kamui Gakupo—yang sering dipanggil Gakupyon oleh Gumi maupun Len.

"_Mwo ya_, Gakupyon?" tanya Gumi dengan logat Korea-nya.

"_Ne_... Gumi, lagi-lagi logat Korea-mu keluar!" tukas Gakupo seraya mencubit pipi Gumi saking gemasnya. "Jangan mentang-mentang kamu baru pindah dari Korea setahun lalu lantas setiap hari kamu berbicara dengan bahasa Korea! Ingat, di sini Jepang. Ini Jepang dan bukan Korea!"

"Ya... ya... kamu tidak perlu menceramahiku. Aku sudah tahu!"

"Kalau begitu di mana percakapan bahasa Jepang-mu, hah? Kalau begitu ucapkan '_aishiteru_, Gakupo!' sekarang!"

"Ma-Mana bisa aku ucapkan itu, bodoh!"

Sementara itu, Len hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat ulah Gakupo dan Gumi seraya menghela napasnya, "Oh Tuhan... sampai kapan aku bisa menghadapi pasangan suami-istri yang bodoh ini?"

"KAMI BUKAN SUAMI-ISTRIII!" teriak Gumi dan Gakupo emosi. Len hanya terkekeh dengan reaksi dari mereka.

TOK TOK TOK

"Anak-anak! Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari wali kelas 2-1, Kiyoteru-sensei yang memukul-mukulkan telapak tangannya pada meja di depan kelas. Keramaian para murid langsung terhenti hanya dengan melihat tatapan Kiyoteru-sensei yang dingin. Dengan cepat Gakupo dan Gumi duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Hari ini, saya akan memperkenalkan murid baru di kelas ini!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei. Suasana yang tadinya hening, mulai ramai dengan bisikan-bisikan.

BUK BUK BUK

"Semuanya harap diam! DIAM!"

Hening kembali melanda kelas 2-1, sorot mata Kiyoteru-sensei kali ini semakin tajam. "Nah, silahkan masuk." Kali ini seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berambut pirang dengan iris biru masuk ke dalam ruang kelas 2-1.

BRAK

Len berdiri dari bangkunya. Sontak saja pandangan seluruh isi penjuru kelas tertuju ke arahnya. Namun, Len tak memedulikan itu, ia hanya memperhatikan murid baru itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Len, ada apa denganmu?" bisik Gakupo pada Len.

"Dia... dia... Kagamine Rin..."

Gumi tersentak mendengar jawaban Len, "APA?"

* * *

><p>"<em>MWO<em>? Benarkah itu, Len?" seru Gumi—yang lagi-lagi menggunakan logat Korea-nya.

Siang itu, kelas cukuplah sepi. Sebagian besar murid pergi ke kantin di lantai dasar. Para Tiga Sahabat alias Len, Gakupo, dan Gumi sedari tadi hanya berada di dalam kelas. Itu disebabkan mereka tidak mau kantin menjadi roboh akibat teriakan Gumi yang terdengar seperti toa kampanye.

Len hanya mengangguk, "Ya, tidak salah lagi, dialah orangnya."

Gakupo, yang dari tadi hanya mendengar percakapan Len dan Gumi, akhirnya ikut angkat suara, "Dia? Dia siapa? Si anak baru itu? Ada apa dengan dia? Teroris kah?"

"_Ani, babo _(Bukan, bodoh), kamu belum pernah mendengar ceritanya sih ya..." Gumi memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan!"

"Baik... baik... akan aku ceritakan," desah Len. "Aku dan Rin adalah saudara jauh. Dulu, dia tinggal di sini—di Tokyo, aku dan Rin saling menyukai dan kami membuat sebuah janji di bawah pohon sakura bahwa suatu saat nanti kami akan menikah dan hidup bersama. Namun esoknya, ia pindah bersama keluarganya ke Sapporo. Dan, ia memberikanku kalung ini."

Len memperlihatkan Gakupo sebuah kalung berliontin sebuat not lagu yang berkilauan. Iris violet Gakupo terpukau melihat liontin yang dipegang Len. Sementara itu, Gumi hanya memasang tampak kesal.

"Hei, kamu belum menceritakan bagian yang itu!" teriak Gumi.

"Benarkah? _Gomene_..."

"Len, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

Kali ini sorot mata dan nada bicara Gakupo mulai menjadi serius, "Benarkah ia masih mencintaimu seperti ketika kalian kecil dulu?"

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

"Yah... tadi aku melihatnya sendiri. Anak baru itu selalu memalingkan pandangannya darimu."

"Kamu serius, Gakupyon?"

"Aku serius! Aku bersumpah demi apapun yang berada di dunia ini!"

Len menggigit bibirnya. Benarkah itu? Lantas, kalau Rin tidak lagi mencintainya, apa alasannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan janji yang selama ini diucapkan Rin? Semua pikiran itu berputar di pikirannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia berlari menjauhi Gumi dan Gakupo. Pemuda beriris biru itu tidak peduli dengan panggilan kedua sahabatnya. Len terus berlari tanpa arah, matanya terus mencari-cari keberadaan Rin.

'_Ah, ketemu!_' seru Len ketika ia berada di sebuah taman di daerah sekolah. Gadis berambut pirang itu duduk di bawah sebatang pohon rindang sambil diam termenung memandang langit luas. Dengan cepat Len menghampiri Rin.

"Kamu! Kamu Rin kan?" tanya Len dengan napas yang naik-turun. "Ini aku Len! Len!"

Rin hanya menatap Len dengan tatapan kosong, lalu mendengus. "Len? Siapa itu? Aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali!"

Dada Len terhenyak. Apa? Apa yang barusan dikatakan gadis itu? Ia tak mengenalnya? Sudah jelas ia adalah Kagamine Len. Namun, Len tak habis pikir. Ia langsung mengeluarkan kalung berliontin not pada Rin. Gadis itu tersentak, lalu tertunduk.

"Nah, sekarang kamu ingat kan? Kamu ingat janji kita waktu dulu? Janji di bawah pohon sakura waktu itu? Kenapa kamu tidak memperhatikanku seolah kamu benci padaku? Kenapa Rin? Kenapa?"

"Diam!"

Len terhentak melihat Rin yang memasang tampang dingin.

"Aku tahu kamu adalah Len, dan aku ingat kalau kita pernah berjanji akan menikah suatu hari nanti!" seru Rin. Len bisa mendengar suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. "Tapi, kumohon Len. Lupakan janji kita. Aku yang sekarang tidaklah sama dengan aku yang dulu."

"Apa... maksudmu..?"

Rin menunjukan sebuah cincin yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Setetes air mata turun menjatuhi pipinya, "Karena aku... aku telah bertunangan dengan orang lain..."

.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p>Yeyeyeyeyeeeeeey akhirnya selesai! Woo-hoo! Gak percuma buka laptop berjam-jam dari siang sampe malem non-stop! Uyeyeeeeey! yah, walaupun ceritanya aneh... -_-<p>

Teman-teman, minta review-nya ya? Oke? :D


	2. And That Man Is

Halo semua~ :D Fo kembali lagi nih! Hehehe~ Oke, sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya, mari kita balas reviewnya~ :D

**Shiney Moon**: Ceritanya dipanjangin lagi? Oke siap boss (^^)7 Gakupo X Gumi? Sebenernya iya juga sih... Fo suka sama pair itu hehehe... :)

**Toki no Miko**: Ehm, di sini Rin ditunangin sama... yah, baca aja deh hohohoho~ *disumpel sterofoam sama Rin* Sip, sudah update! (^^)7

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen**: Tunangannya Rin muncul di chapter ini~ Yang pasti bukan Gilbert Nightray, dia itu suami saya! *di lempar ke jamban sama semua chara Pandora Hearts*

**Chisami Fuka ga log in**: Ada beberapa typo ya? Oke akan Fo perbaiki di chapter ini! Doakan ndak ada typo-nya ya :D

**Tomoko Takami**: AAAAAH! Shinji-Nero-Azusa jangan diambil! ITU SUAMI-SUAMI DAKUUUUH! *dibacok massa*

Sip, semua reviewnya udah saya bales! Disclaimer dan lain-lain ada di chapter 1! Silakan dibuka kembali jika berminat!

.

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Promise<strong>

* * *

><p>Len merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Pandangannya kosong menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda sedikit pun. Lampu kamar ia biarkan mati, membuat suasana kamar berdinding biru itu semakin suram. Apa yang terjadi dengan Rin dan dirinya tadi siang masih terngiang di kepalanya.<p>

"_Kumohon Len, lupakan janji kita. Aku yang sekarang tidaklah sama dengan aku yang dulu."_

Kepalanya terasa penat. Len menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat kalung pemberian Rin sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sesekali ia memainkan liontin yang berbentuk not itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Haaah..." Len mendesah seraya membalikan tubuhnya. Kini tangan kirinya menggantung kalung itu dengan jarinya.

_Kenapa Rin kini berubah? Apa ada yang salah di antara hubungan kami? Kenapa Rin sudah bertunangan? Siapa tunangan Rin?_

"AAAH!" tanpa sadar Len berteriak dengan kencang saking frustasinya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan sembarangan karena kepalanya mulai pusing dan hampir meledak.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar pintu kamar Len yang terbuka dan munculah seorang anak kecil berambut pirang. "Kakak..." ucap anak itu seraya mendekati Len. "Kenapa kakak berteriak?"

"Ah, Oliver..." desah Len sambil tersenyum tipis, berusaha membuat adik tirinya itu tidak ketakutan melihatnya. Dengan cepat Len menyembunyikan kalung itu dari Oliver dan duduk di pinggir kasur. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi aku hanya tertidur dan bermimpi buruk."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu!" seru Oliver seraya memeluk bonekanya lebih erat. "Aku jadi tidak perlu takut lagi!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi tidur, malam sudah semakin larut, Oliver." Len mengusap kepala anak itu dan membiarkannya berlalu, keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup kembali pintu eboni itu. Pemuda beriris biru itu kembali merebahkan dirinya. Membiarkan rasa kantuk membawanya menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>GRAKGRAKGRAK<p>

Len membuka pintu kelas 2-1 SMA Crypton dengan tidak bergairah. Matanya masih sedikit tertutup akibat mengantuk dengan sekeliling mata yang hitam bak panda.

"LEEEN!" mata Len terbuka lebar begitu mendengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya.

_Itu pasti Gumi_, pikir Len. Mengingat hanya Gumi-lah yang memiliki suara sekencang itu di seantero SMA Crypton. Dan benar saja, ketika ia menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut terlihat sosok Gumi yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Tak luput juga sosok Gakupo yang mengikuti Gumi dari belakang.

"Oh ternyata kalian, ohayou..." sapa Len dengan suara lemas.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bertenang-tenang dan mengucapkan 'ohayou', Len!" seru Gumi dengan kesal.

"Duh... memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Kami berdua khawatir tahu!"

"Kenapa kamu tidak membalas e-mail kami?" tanya Gakupo.

"E-mail?" tanya Len yang memincingkan matanya. "Memangnya kalian mengirim e-mail padaku kemarin malam? Rasanya aku tidak mene—WOW!" Len tercengang begitu mengecek handphone-nya dan mendapati 37 e-mail masuk yang belum terbaca. Dan lebih parahnya lagi e-mail yang bejubel itu hanya dikirim oleh Gumi dan Gakupo saja. Ya, hanya mereka berdua, tak lebih.

"Ha, sekarang kamu mau bilang apa lagi, Kagamine Len?" dengus Gakupo.

"Maaf Gakupyon, Gumi, mungkin kemarin aku tertidur," ucap Len. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Baik Gumi maupun Gakupo hanya bisa tersenyum. "Yah, tak masa—"

"Hei, kalian bertiga! Minggir!"

Ucapan Gumi terputus oleh seruan seseorang. Mereka bertiga menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati sesosok gadis berperawakan mungil dengan rambut pirang dan iris biru yang tak lain adalah Kagamine Rin.

"Kalian tuli ya? Kubilang minggir! Kalian menghalangi jalanku, tahu!" seru Rin dengan nada yang lebih keras. Ia pun berlalu sambil menyenggolkan pundaknya dengan pundak Gumi dengan sengaja.

"Hei!" seru Gumi ketika dirinya oleng dan hampir jatuh karena senggolan Rin yang lumayan keras. Namun, untung saja Gakupo menahan badan Gumi sehingga gadis berambut hijau itu tidak jatuh. Rin tidak memedulikan Gumi dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di bangku paling belakang.

"Aish... sopan sekali gadis itu," sindir Gumi seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Len, bisa-bisanya kamu menyukai gadis seperti itu," tukas Gakupo yang memandang Len sinis.

"Hm..." Len mendesah dengan suara yang sedikit berat. "Seingatku ia tidak seperti itu. Dulu ia sangat ramah dan sopan."

"Lantas, kenapa ia sekarang seperti itu?" tanya Gumi dengan jengkel. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Rin, memastikan gadis jutek itu tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Akan kuceritakan lain kali," jawab Len singkat. Tak selang sedetik kemudian ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Gumi dan Gakupo lalu berjalan menghampiri Rin, menghiraukan panggilan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ohayou Rin," sapa Len dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Hm..." jawab Rin tanpa menoleh maupun melirik sedikit pun ke arah Len. Ia masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya: menulis.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini terbesit di pikiranku..."

"Terus?"

"Apa kamu masih mencintaiku? Sama seperti yang dulu?"

KAAATS

"A-Apa?" tanya Rin yang tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Perlahan pipinya bersemu merah, bibirnya pun sedikit bergetar.

"Ku ulangi pertanyaanku. Apa kamu masih mencintaiku?"

Rin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kasar, "_Na-Nani desu ka? Omae wa baka!_" seru Rin dengan kencang. Sontak saja perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas tertuju ke arah Rin. Gadis bermarga Kagamine itu langsung terdiam begitu berpuluh pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Suasana langsung membeku seketika. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama sampai Lily-sensei, guru _native speaker_ blasteran Amerika-Jepang sekaligus guru termuda di SMA Crypton datang memasuki kelas 2-1.

"_Alright kids, please sit on your chair_!" seru Lily-sensei. Len, yang daritadi berdiri di samping meja Rin sambil membawa tas-nya langsung duduk tepat di sebelah Rin.

"Hoi, kenapa kamu duduk di sini? Di sini bukan tempatmu, tau!" bisik Rin setengah berteriak.

"Ssst," Len menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Rin. "Diam kalau kamu tidak mau dihukum Lily-sensei."

"_Okay, how are you today?_" tanya Lily-sensei kepada seluruh murid di kelas 2-1.

"_Fine, Miss!_" jawab seluruh murid. Kecuali Rin, bibirnya masih tertahan oleh telunjuk Len.

Lily-sensei, yang menyadari apa yang dilakukan Len langsung bertanya _to the point_, "_Len, what are you doing there_?"

"_No-Nothing, Miss_," jawab Len gugup seraya menarik telunjuknya dari bibir Rin dengan cepat. Iris birunya kini melirik ke arah Gakupo dan Gumi yang sebangku dan sedang terkikih melihatnya. Kali ini matanya melirik ke arah Rin yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Dan ternyata, kali ini pipi gadis itu tengah bersemu. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Len.

* * *

><p>"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu, Len?" tanya Gumi ketika ia memakan kimchi bekal miliknya.<p>

Waktu itu istirahat makan siang sudah tiba, dan seperti biasa kelas terlihat cukup sepi. Walaupun begitu aura kehidupan masih terasa di kelas 2-1.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Len seraya memakan roti melon yang baru saja ia beli di kantin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika duduk bersama Rin tadi?" tanya ulang Gumi.

"Pasti kamu merasa melayang kan? Jujur saja lah Len, tak usah berbohong pada kami!" goda Gakupo sambil menyikut pelan siku Len.

"Cieeee, ada yang sedang berbunga-bunga tuh!" tambah Gumi dengan pandangan jahil.

"Sudahlah teman-teman..." ucap Len dengan senyum tipis. "Lagipula itu kan karena ada Lily-sensei, aku takut dimarahi. Jadi aku langsung saja duduk di sebelahnya."

"Sebenarnya sih, menurutku walaupun kamu duduk di belakang kami, juga ujung-ujungnya kamu pasti akan dipasangkan dengan Rin juga," kata Gakupo. "Kamu ingat kan tugas dari Lily-sensei tadi?"

Len mengangguk. "Kalian beruntung ya bisa sebangku, aku jadi penasaran pasangan suami-istri akan mewawancarai siapa untuk tugas _native speaker_ nanti..." goda Len.

"KAMI BUKAN SUAMI ISTRIIIIII!" teriak Gumi. Len hanya terkikih pelan. Kini iris hijau Gumi memandang ke arah Gakupo. "Kamu kok nggak membalas sih?"

Gakupo tersenyum lebar. "Nggak ah, lagipula bukannya itu bagus? Bukankah dunia akan menjadi indah kalau kita menjadi suami-istri?"

Len dan Gumi tercengang. Pipi Gumi langsung merah seketika. "Ka-Kamu kerasukan apa sih?" tanya Gumi dengan gugup.

"Aku kerasukan cintamu," jawab Gakupo seraya memeletkan lidahnya. Tak selang sedetik kemudian mereka berdua—Gakupo dan Len bisa mendengar teriakan Gumi yang ditahan. "Haha, hanya bercanda kok!"

"Nggak lucu!" teriak Gumi.

"KYAAAAA! KAITO-SENPAAAAAI!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar seruan dari luar kelas 2-1. Baik Len, Gumi, dan Gakupo tersentak ketika seruan itu berubah menjadi sorakan yel-yel yang meneriakan nama 'Kaito'. Tiga sahabat itu saling memandang diri mereka masing-masing.

"Kaito? Siapa dia?" tanya Len yang memandangi Gakupo dan Gumi bergantian.

"Entah," Gakupo menaikan bahunya. "Aku bukan maho pemuja."

"Haha, lawak, haha," Len tertawa garing.

"Kalian tidak tahu siapa itu Kaito-senpai?" Gumi tercengang. "Ish ish ish... kemana saja kalian? Bersembunyi di dalam goa?"

"Maaf saja ya, aku ini bukan anak-anak eksis yang bisa menghafal satu per satu nama murid di seantero sekolah, jadi itu bukan urusanku, masa bodoh dengan itu," jawab Len yang memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tentu saja kamu harus tahu, bodoh!" Gumi memukul kepala Len dengan buku matematika yang sedaritadi dipegangnya dan mengundang erangan dari Len. Gadis beriris hijau itu membuka kacamata berbingkai merahnya dan dan memandang Len serta Gakupo bergantian dengan tatapan serius. "Shion Kaito-senpai itu murid kelas 3-3 yang terkenal banget! Dia bendahara OSIS yang juga ketua klub karate, selain itu juga dia pewaris selanjutnya perusahaan emas Shion. Prestasinya sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi, dia mendapatkan juara satu di olimpiade sains di Amerika bulan kemarin dan juga juara satu di lomba menyanyi tingkat nasional. Yah, setidaknya itulah kabar yang kudengar."

"Hm... lalu apa hebatnya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ya, apa hebatnya?" tambah Len. "Toh tetap saja kan yang paling ganteng dan keren, iya kan Gakupo?"

"Ya, itu be—hei! Sejak kapan kamu yang paling keren dan ganteng? Itu aku tahu! Aku!"

"Sudah... sudah... kenapa kalian jadi berkelahi karena pendapat sendiri sih?" lerai Gumi.

TENG... TENG... TENG...

"Ah! Bel masuk!" seru Gumi.

"Oh iya, habis ini pelajaran apa sih?" tanya Gakupo.

"Matematika, kenapa?"

"EH? APA?" teriak Len tiba-tiba. Dan tentu saja seruan dari Len itu mengundang perhatian dari Gumi dan Gakupo.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Gakupo heran.

"Matematika itu... pelajarannya Kiyoteru-sensei kan?" tanya balik Len dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Iya, lantas mengapa?"

"Matilah aku! Aku belum mengerjakan PR!"

"Ha! Salah sendiri kenapa kemarin kamu tidak mengerjakan dan malah menggalau! Makan tuh hukuman dari Kiyoteru-sensei!" ledek Gumi yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu Len... kamu akan dilumat dan dimakan Kiyoteru-sensei hidup-hidup!" Gakupo memasang tampang horror, berniat menakut-nakuti Len akan hukuman dari Kiyoteru-sensei yang super sangar dan galak.

Len depresi seketika, mukanya berubah menjadi pucat ketika melihat serombongan murid dari kelasnya dan Kiyoteru-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas. "AAAAH! TAMATLAH RIWAYATKUUUU!"

* * *

><p>Kala itu matahari tengah bersembunyi di garis cakrawala. Langit biru kini telah berganti menjadi langit jingga. Len melangkah gontai ketika memasuki ruang kelasnya yang sudah kosong. Pemuda itu hanya mendesah penuh keletihan, berjam-jam ia diceramahi Kiyoteru-sensei karena tidak mengerjakan PR yang hanya satu halaman, lebay memang, ditambah lagi ia harus mendapat tugas lebih banyak daripada yang lain. Gumi dan Gakupo tidak menunggunya pula. Ternyata Kiyoteru-sensei tidak bisa dianggap remeh.<p>

Len telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi, niat itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti ketika Len mendengar suara langkah kaki disertai bincang-bincang antara laki-laki dan perempuan datang mendekati kelas 2-1. Ia bisa langsung menebak suara perempuan itu adalah milik Rin. Yah, wajar saja, suara gadis itu memang khas. Namun Len tidak tahu milik siapa suara yang satunya.

Pintu kelas 2-1 terbuka dan membuat Len tersentak. Dengan cepat pemuda berambut pirang itu bersembunyi di bawah mejanya.

"Terima kasih ya sudah menungguku sampai sore, Rin," Len mendengar sang laki-laki berucap.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku memang mau pulang bareng Kaito kok," jawab Rin dengan riang.

Len sedikit mengintip, iris birunya kini menatap ke Rin dan lelaki yang berada di depan gadis itu. Rambutnya berwarna biru, senada dengan warna irisnya, air mukanya juga terlihat sangat tenang dan elegan. 'Oh, jadi dia yang namanya Kaito,' pikir Len dalam hati. 'Huh, sikap Rin pada Kaito berbeda sekali denganku.'

Kaito kini tersenyum pada Rin. "Kamu memang tunanganku yang manis, Rin."

Len terhenyak mendengar ucapan Kaito. "A-APAAA?"

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p>Wheeew, akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga ^^<p>

Maaf ya kalo updatenya telat, soalnya waktu itu Fo lagi sibuk banget sama Try Out, hehehe ^^

Okay all, review yo?


	3. It'll Be Started

Konnichiwa minna~ :D

Fo kembali lagi! Wah... udah 2 bulan lebih ya saya nggak update fic ini, maklumlah soalnya waktu itu saya lagi sibuk sama UN! ^^

So, sebelum lanjut mari kita bales review~

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen**: Tentang perasaan Rin... tiap chapter pasti ada perkembangannya kok! xD Siap update~

**snowsparklegems**: Iya, bonekanya itu boneka Angry Birds yang warna kuning #loh Penasaran? Terus ikuti kelanjutan fic ini xD #hebohsendiri Oke udah diupdate~

Sekian balesan review dari Fo! Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corp! _ENJOY READ_! XD

.

.

.

**~SAKURA PROMISE 3~**

.

.

"Kamu memang tunanganku yang manis, Rin."

"APA?"

GRAK

Len terperangah mendengar ucapan Kaito. Ada sedikit, ah tidak, sangat banyak rasa marah dan cemburu yang muncul dan meletup-letup dari dadanya. Namun tanpa sadar ia bangkit dari persembunyiannya, membuat Rin dan Kaito tersentak atas kemunculannya. Len menatap sinis Kaito yang hanya memerhatikannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kini menatap Rin tajam, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum dingin. "Oh, jadi ini tunanganmu?" tanya Len sinis, lalu melirik Kaito yang membalas menatapnya.

"Ya, Kaito memang tunanganku!" seru Rin dengan lantang. "Memang apa hubungannya denganmu, hah?"

_Apa hubungannya denganku, katanya? Tentu banyak hubungannya, Rin. Banyak!_ Len berniat mengucapkan kata-kata itu, namun niat itu ia urungkan. Entah apa alasannya.

"Huh, tarserah kau saja!" Len menyambar tas miliknya lalu meninggalkan Rin dan Kaito di dalam kelas itu.

**xXx**

"Aku pulang..!" ucap Len lantang begitu memasuki rumahnya yang bertipe minimalis. Lantai di rumah itu terlihat mengkilap. Itu berarti baru saja lantai tersebut dipel.

Tanpa diketahui Len, tiba-tiba saja Oliver menerjang dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kakaaak!" serunya dengan nada ceria. "Ayo kita main!"

Len hanya diam memandangi Oliver dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Maaf Oliver, tapi aku sedang tidak enak badan," tolak Len halus seraya melepaskan pelukan Oliver.

Oliver memasang tampang memelas, berharap agar kakaknya itu berubah pikiran dan bermain dengannya. Menyadari hal tersebut, Len tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Oliver. "Lain kali ya."

Oliver hanya memandang Len yang sudah meninggalkannya dari belakang. Len tidak menanggapinya dan memilih untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Len, tidak makan dulu?" tanya mama Len dari dapur ketika pemuda itu berada di tengah tangga.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawabnya singkat sambil terus menaiki tangga. Akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berdinding biru. Tanpa banyak tingkah, ia langsung melempar tasnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Apa yang baru saja terjadi membuat kepalanya terasa begitu penat. Di saat seperti ini, ada hal yang paling ingin dilakukannya—curhat. Ia segera membuka daftar kontak di handphonenya dan saat itu juga di kepala pemuda bermarga Kagamine itu terpikirkan sebuah nama yang ia rasa bisa mendengarkan semua curhatnya walaupun malam sudah larut seperti ini.

Gumi.

Ya, Len rasa gadis itulah yang paling bisa menjaga rahasianya dari orang lain—yah, kecuali satu. Gakupo. Tapi itu tak masalah baginya. Toh, mereka bertiga memang sangat dekat sehingga dijuluki "Trio Kwek-Kwek". Len segera memencet tombol call. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melampiaskan semua kekesalannya lewat curhat.

"_Yoboseyo_?" Gumi menyapa dengan bahasa Korea, seperti biasanya.

"Gumi~ aku mau curhat..." kata Len dengan suara sok imut.

"Sudah, curhat saja sana, cepat sebelum aku muntah karena suaramu yang seperti banci salon itu," ledek Gumi.

"Iya, iya deh." Len menjulurkan lidah seakan-akan Gumi bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Kamu ingat kan janjiku untuk bercerita tentang Rin tadi siang?"

"Ya... tentu saja aku ingat. Mana bisa sih aku melupakan gosip hot seperti itu?"

"Gumi... aku serius."

"Aku juga Len. Limarius."

"Pertama, kamu ingat kan sikapnya yang dingin padaku waktu itu?" tanya Len. Nada bicaranya kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Tentu saja, sikap menyebalkan seperti itu mana mungkin kulupakan?" seru Gumi ketus.

"Dan yang kedua, kurasa aku tahu penyebabnya."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Rin sudah bertunangan dengan Kaito-senpai."

"_M-MWO_? A—AH!" GUBRAK! Len bisa mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh di seberang sana. Sekilas ia bisa mendengar percakapan orang di dalam televisi. Mungkin ketika ia menelepon Gumi, gadis itu tengah menonton DVD drama yang baru ia beli kemarin.

"Gumi? Kamu masih ada di sana?" tanya Len panik.

"I-Iya, masih..." jawab Gumi terengah-engah. "Barusan aku jatuh karena kaget. Tapi... masa iya sih? Kamu nggak bercanda kan Len?"

"Demi Tuhan, aku serius!" seru Len penuh emosi.

"Oke, oke, aku percaya kok. Masalahnya... kamu tau dari mana? Bisa saja itu hanya HOAX kan?"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya dari siapapun, Gumi. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Eng... ehm...Len?"

"Ya?"

"Yang tabah, Len. Ini semua ujian, Tuhan."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau... kamu membutuhkan bantuan... aku dan Gakupyon pasti ada untukmu, Len."

Len tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Gumi. Kamu memang sahabat yang baik. Aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu."

"Sama-sama, Len," Gumi terkekeh pelan. "Malam."

"Malam." Len menutup handphonenya yang bertipe flip dan menaruhnya di meja dekat kasur. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasainya dan membuat dirinya tertidur.

**xXx**

"GUMI TING-TING!"

BRUUUSH!

Susu sapi muncrat begitu saja dari mulut Gumi ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut dengan embel-embel tersebut. Jengkel, ia pun menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut dengan tajam. Siapa pun ia, dia harus mengganti rugi karena kacamata berbingkai merahnya terkena cipratan susu yang sedang diminumnya. Dari sela-sela sisi kacamata yang masih bersih, Gumi melihat pemuda berambut ungu yang menghampirinya dengan senyum tanpa dosa, seolah-olah apa yang dilakukannya barusan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

_Gakupo sialan_, geram Gumi dalam hati.

"Pagi Gumi sayang!" goda Gakupo dengan suara lantang. "Apa kabar, wahai pemilik hatiku?"

PLAK

Gumi memukul kepala Gakupo dengan novel tebal yang tengah ia baca. "Nggak lucu!" serunya dengan wajah memerah.

Gakupo terkekeh seraya mencubit pelan pipi Gumi. "Duh... maaf deh," pemuda ketiurunan keluarga penari Kabuki, Kamui itu mengambil kacamata Gumi dan mengelapnya dengan baju atasannya yang putih. "Supaya lebih lucu bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu 'istriku'?"

"Wah, ternyata selera humormu itu buruk sekali ya, Gakupyon." Kata Gumi sambil mengambil kacamata miliknya dan kembali memakainya. "Apa aku perlu memanggilkan Sule untuk mengajarimu apa itu komedi?"

"Tak perlu repot-repot, sayang."

"Oke, ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, Gakupyon. Kemarin malam kan aku sudah meneleponmu tentang masalah Len. Menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membantu Len?"

Gakupo duduk di sebelah Gumi dan meletakan tasnya. "Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat dan santai.

"HAAAH? NGGAK ADAAA?" seru Gumi. "Aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar sampai mulutku berbusa, dan jawabannya 'nggak ada'?"

"Ya, pertunangan itu adalah urusan keluarga mereka. Kita yang merupakan orang luar, tidak boleh ikut campur dengan urusan ini."

"Tapi, Len kan satu keluarga dengan Rin, mereka saudara sepupu!"

"Kalau begitu biar Len saja yang menghadapinya. Kita sebagai sahabatnya hanya bisa memberinya dorongan semangat. Bukankah itu gunanya sahabat?"

"Oke, aku mengerti."

"Nah, gitu do—" Gakupo menghentikan ucapannya. Ia sadar, yang barusan menjawabnya bukan Gumi. Suaranya lain. Suaranya lebih serak, lebih dalam, lebih... pokoknya bikin geregetan. Gadis berambut kehijauan itu juga menyadarinya. Ia dan Gakupo pun menoleh ke arah belakang—arah asal suara tersebut. Dan ternyata suara itu adalah milik Len yang entah sejak kapan datang dan berdiri di sana. Gumi dan Gakupo merinding, takut-takut si mungil berambut pirang ini mengamuk layaknya seorang _yankee_. Mereka jadi ingat saat pertama kali Len mengamuk dan sejak kejadian itu mereka menjuluki Len dengan nama...

'_Suddenly Yankee'..._

Tapi, perkiraan Gumi dan Gakupo meleset jauh. "Pagi," ucap Len dengan senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya. "Lagi ngomongin aku ya?"

"Ng-Nggak kok," jawab Gumi dan Gakupo bersamaan.

"Tidak usah menyembunyikannya, aku sudah tau kok." Len terkekeh pelan.

"Ng... kamu nggak marah kan Len?" tanya Gumi panik.

"Marah? Untuk apa? Hahahaha! Duh, kalian lucu sekali!"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong..." Gumi memerhatikan seluruh isi kelas dengan seksama. "Kok kayaknya kelas ini sepi banget ya? Perasaan hanya kita bertiga yang ada di kelas ini."

"Ah, benar juga," ucap Len setuju.

"Untung tadi kau datang Len," Gakupo senyum-senyum-mesum. "Coba kalau tidak, pasti tadi aku melakukan sesuatu dengan Gumi."

"Ha... ha... ha..." Len dan Gumi tertawa garing.

"Mungkin, aku tau kenapa hari ini di kelas kita sangat sepi," kata Len.

"Apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Itu..." Len menunjuk ke arah luar jendela. Sontak Gumi dan Gakupo berlomba-lomba melihat ke bawah dari jendela di sebelah bangku mereka ynag sempit. Bagaikan berada di dalam kotak sabun.

"Wah... ramai sekali di luar..." Gakupo tercengang. "Sampai orang-orang berdesak-dekan seperti itu."

"Ah! Lihat itu! Lihat!" Gumi menunjuk-nunjuk ke sebuah limosin yang baru berhenti di depan gerbang SMA Crypton. Dari mobil mewah yang berwarna hitam itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang diikat pigtail turun dengan memakai jas abu-abu dan rok kuning yang menjadi seragam khas SMA Crypton serta sebuah kacamata hitam yang bertengger di telinganya.

"Ah! Itu Hatsune Miku!" seru Len dan Gakupo kegirangan sampai-sampai mereka loncat-loncat sambil menempelkan wajah di jendela.

"Biksuni Miko, eh, Plastik Mika, eh, siapa tadi?" tanya Gumi.

"Hatsune Miku, penyanyi sekaligus model yang sedang naik daun," jelas Len. "Kau tidak tahu? Kasihaaan..."

BRAK!

"GYAAAAH!" Len, Gumi, dan Gakupo berteriak bersama saking kagetnya. Bahkan, Gakupo sampai memukul-mukul meja. Latah Len juga tiba-tiba kumat dan menggila.

"Hei! Sadar, sadar!" seru Gumi sambil menjitak Len dan Gakupo, lalu mendelik ke arah pintu. "Lihat, siapa yang datang?"

"Hah? Siapa—" begitu Len mulai menengok, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut pirang menerjang dan memeluk Len dengan erat.

"Semuanya sudah dimulai Len, ini akan sama seperti yang dulu! Aku sudah tidak kuat, Len!" isaknya.

"Rin..?"

.

**~To Be Continued~**

**xXx**

Oke minna~ kalo mau saya melanjutkan fic ini, review yaaa? :D


End file.
